


Fading

by jperalta



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jperalta/pseuds/jperalta
Summary: Landry experiences anxiety after the events of the beginning of season 2.





	Fading

The police began to walk over towards their table, and Landry could feel himself fading. His fingers began to twitch and he felt like he was going to get sick. He could feel Tyra staring at him, telling him with her eyes to keep quiet.  
When the cops started talking about football, he knew he should calm down and that they weren’t going to talk to him about anything other than football - but he couldn’t make himself calm down. The panicking process had already begun and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t make it stop. He tried to smile at them as they spoke but he knew it just looked like he had a facial tic. After a few minutes they left, but Landry’s vision was now blurry.  
“Landry?” Matt said to him, but it sounded muffled and strange. He couldn’t make himself respond. He felt completely out of control. “Are you okay?” He heard Matt say again. Then Matt reached out and barely touched Landry’s arm before Landry flinched away.  
“Don’t! Don’t touch me,” Landry yelled as he stood up. He could feel everyone looking at him and he needed to get out - get anywhere else. He wasn’t okay and he knew that and he needed to be alone. He saw Matt mouth his name again but he immediately turned away and darted towards the bathroom. He tripped over chairs and almost fell to the ground but was able to make it to the single bathroom. He fell into the door and didn’t bother to lock it as it closed behind him. He stood in front of the mirror, his hands gripping the sides of the sink, and he could see beads of sweat dropping down into the sink. After a few seconds, he felt his stomach churn again, and he sunk to the ground next to the toilet and let himself vomit.  
After that, he leaned against the tiled wall, wrapped his arms around his knees, and let himself hyperventilate. He felt like he was dying and he wanted this to stop - he wanted everything to stop. He pulled at the ends of his hair until he had bits of it in his fists.  
Someone knocked on the door and called out to him, but he didn’t have the energy or the voice to respond. A few more tears fell from his eyes and he began to notice how pale his skin was. He pressed his back against the wall harder and wished he could disappear into it.  
A few seconds after the knock, Tyra hurried into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. For a minute, Landry thought she was going to yell at him for freaking out or causing a scene, for pulling too much attention to themselves, but after looking him over she dropped to her knees and he felt her warm hands on his arms. She didn’t say anything for a while - she just sat next to him as he put his head on her shoulder.  
“Tyra,” he said finally, “I can’t do this anymore.” He pulled himself closer to her. “I can’t live like this. Either I turn myself in or - or I kill myself.”  
Tyra tightened her grip around his body. “I know. Okay, that’s okay. I’m sorry. It’s okay.”  
He bunched off a part of her shirt in his hand. “I want it to be over.”  
“It will be.”  
“I need help.”  
“I’m here - I’m right here.” She pressed her chin against the top of his head. “I’m right here.”


End file.
